


Awake O Sleeper

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>Hi, first of all thank you for writing the great things you write, if the requests are still open may I ask for a fic where the reader is very shy and a prophet and the boys take her to the bunker to keep her safe, she helps them with research and they train her to defend herself from all the angels and demons and she and dean fall in love. I’m sorry if I’m asking too much… anyway keep being awesome! ^.^</p><p>Author’s Note: I have decided to make this a multiple-chapter story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sat up straight in bed, the scream catching in your throat. You clamped your hands to your mouth to keep it in and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. It was that same nightmare again. You were running down a long dark hallway in a house that you had never seen before and every door you tried to open was locked. You got to the end of the hallway and turned around just as a man with black eyes grabbed you by the throat and lifted you up against the wall. You always woke up right at that moment. What did it mean?  
You got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, trying not to wake your roommate. She was a light sleeper and even though her bedroom door was closed, it would still wake her up sometimes when you got up in the middle of the night.

You shut the door softly and splashed water on your face, trying to calm down. You stared at your pale face in the mirror and realized it wasn’t helping, you needed a drink. You crept into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out the bottle of wine you guys had been drinking earlier. You poured yourself a glass and sat at the buffet, extremely aware of how much your hands were shaking.

“Ah screw it,” you muttered. You needed to talk to her, it couldn’t wait until the morning. You knocked on her door softly, “Renee? I’m so sorry to wake you,” you cracked the door open. “I had this really bad dream and I need someone to talk to. Renee?” she hadn’t moved. That was odd. You grabbed her shoulder and shook her softly. No response.

“Renee?” you switched on her bedside lamp and the sight before you took your breath away. She was covered in blood and it looked like her throat had been cut. You backed out of her room, your hands over your mouth, a loud wailing scream pushing its way through them.

Suddenly the front door was kicked in and two huge men came running into the apartment. They ignored you and ran straight into Renee’s room.

“Dammit!” the shorter one exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“We’re too late,” the taller one brushed the hair back off his forehead, a desperate look on his face.

Suddenly they both realized you were still standing there. They turned to you as you sank down the wall, screaming, “Don’t kill me, please.”

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay, we’re here to help. My name’s Sam and that’s my brother Dean,” he came and squatted in front of you, holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

“Renee—” you extended a shaky finger towards her bed.

“I’m so sorry about your friend. Do you have anyone you can call? Your parents, a brother or sister?”

You shook your head. Your parents had died a long time ago and you were an only child. Renee had been your best, (and only) friend since elementary school. You were too shy to make any other friends, so it had just been you and her for twenty-something years now. And now she was…gone. You burst into tears and Sam looked at Dean before turning back to you and saying, “Is it alright if I touch you?”

You nodded and he hugged you, rubbing your back and saying how sorry he was. As the tears began to subside he let go and looked at Dean and said, “What’re we gonna do? We can’t leave her here. Bunker?”

Dean sighed and said, “Looks like we have no other choice.”

You looked back and forth between them, terrified, “Are you kidnapping me?”

“No, you don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to but…it’s probably not safe for you to stay here,” Dean spoke softly, trying to make you trust them.

“Are you guys cops?”

“No, we’re…ummm…it’s kinda complicated,” Sam said. “We’ll explain it to you once we get out of here. Can you pack some things to bring with you?”

“Okay,” you wiped your eyes and stood with Sam’s help. You walked to your room in a daze and packed some clothes and a few pictures. Who knew when you were coming back? You changed out of your pajamas and into some comfortable clothes, grabbed your teddy bear off your bed, and walked back out into the living room.

Dean stood up from the couch and said, “Here, let me get that for you,” grabbing the heavy suitcase.

“Thank you. What’s going to happen to Renee?” Tears started welling up in your eyes again and you willed them to stay put.

“We’ll call the cops after we’re gone, promise,” Sam took your arm and helped you out to their car.

They drove for about twenty minutes before stopping in front of an industrial looking door that disappeared into the hillside.

“Home sweet home,” Dean smiled and hopped out to get your stuff out of the trunk.

Sam looked back at you, “How are you doing?”

“I’m…not sure,” you said softly.

“Let’s get you inside where it’s warm,” Sam opened your door and helped you out.

They lived in some kind of ancient bunker. It was massive inside but still felt warm and cozy somehow. They set you up in a room down a hallway by yourself, they could tell you wanted privacy. You put your clothes away and then walked out into the main room where Dean was sitting at the table.

“Hey, couldn’t sleep?” Dean asked.

You shook your head.

“I just realized, we never asked your name,” he said, pulling the chair out beside him.

“It’s y/n,” you sat in a chair on the other side of the table.

“I won’t bite,” he smiled and you blushed, looking down at your hands.

“It’s not that, I just…I don’t know you and…” you shrugged your shoulders. How did you explain that you were painfully shy? Especially around guys?

“Okay.”

Just then Sam walked in with two cups of coffee. “Oh, I thought you would be asleep, do you want a cup?”

You shook your head no. You really did want one but you didn’t want to bother him.

“Sam, this is y/n,” Dean took the coffee and blew on it before taking a sip.

“Damn, we never did ask her name did we?” Sam shook his head and sat down at the table.

“That’s okay, there was a lot going on,” you said softly. “So if you’re not cops, then what are you?”

They explained to you that monsters were real and that they hunted them, they had their whole life. They told you that the thing that killed Renee was a demon possessing someone. You looked at them like they were crazy until they pulled out the lore books and showed you. That’s when you saw it, the person with black eyes. You gasped and jumped up from the table.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“I’ve–I’ve had dreams about them. Something’s chasing me and then a man with black eyes grabs me by the throat and then I wake up,” you were shaking so you sat back down before you fell down.

“You’ve had dreams about them?” Sam asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Yes, for a few weeks now. What does that mean?” You twisted your hands together.

“I’m not sure, but I know someone who would,” Dean picked up his cell phone. “Cas, can you help us with something? The bunker…yeah…ok, see you soon.” He flipped the phone closed and a man walked in the door and down the stairs.

“How did he get here so fast?”

“He’s an angel,” Sam said.

“He’s an…angel. Right, of course, because all angels wear a trench coat and tie,” this was all getting to be a bit too much.

“Where did you find this prophet?” Cas squinted at you as he walked around the table.

“Prophet? She’s a prophet?! Oh that’s just great,” Dean sighed in exasperation.

“I’m a what now?!” You stared at the…angel…as he walked closer and closer to you. You stood up from the table and backed away but he kept coming.

“You shouldn’t be aware yet, the prophet before you hasn’t passed away,” he stood in front of you, staring at you like you had two heads.

“What is he talking about?” You looked at Sam and Dean.

“You might want to sit down,” Sam sighed.

A few hours later your head was spinning. You were a prophet. You could hear God and the Angels talking and that was what the dreams were. Not dreams, visions.

“So does that mean a demon is going to kill me?” You put your hands on your throat, the dream fresh in your mind.

“Not if we can help it,” Dean growled.

“Dean, you’re scaring her,” Sam put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“That’s okay,” you hadn’t been scared. You had been…well, honestly…kinda turned on by the fact that this man who had just met you wanted to protect you.

“So what do we do now?” Sam asked Cas.

“Keep her protected. There must be a reason the demons want to kill her. We need to figure out what that is.”


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, and were confused for a second before you remembered where you were. The bunker with Sam, Dean and Cas…and all those things that you thought were make-believe were real. You sighed, rubbing your face. This was nuts. You got up and got dressed before walking out to find the boys.   
You smelled bacon and followed your nose to the kitchen where you found Dean dancing in front of the stove while he cooked breakfast. You stood in the doorway watching him, trying to be quiet, but a giggle escaped you. 

He whirled around, “Whoa! You snuck up on me. You would make a good hunter.” He turned the radio down and gestured to the eggs and bacon sizzling on the stove. “You hungry?”

You nodded, still smiling. He was so cute in his grey robe and socks.

“Have a seat and get ready to eat the best breakfast you’ve ever had,” he grabbed a plate and scooped the food onto it, bringing it to you and staring in anticipation while you took a bite. 

“Oh my god, that’s really good,” you gushed.

“Yeah it is!” he smiled and went to refresh his coffee. “Want a cup?”

You nodded.

He poured you a cup and brought the cream and sugar to the table.

“Thank you,” you covered your mouth with your hand so he couldn’t see the food you were chewing.

He nodded and went back to make himself a plate and sat down opposite you. He ate like a man who hadn’t eaten in weeks. 

Just then Sam appeared in the doorway, looking disheveled and sleep-deprived. He yawned so big you thought his face was going to split in half.

“Mornin’,” Dean grunted around his food.

Sam nodded and then smiled and said hello to you as he made himself a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” you smiled. 

“Ok, so what’s the plan?” Sam sat down, sipping his coffee.

“Figure out why she’s been awakened when the prophet before her is still alive,” Dean said.

“And how are we going to do that?” you asked.

“Cas is looking into it, he’s got the inside scoop,” Dean said, tapping his temple, “Angel radio.”

“Say what now?”

“Cas can hear everything the angels talk about,” Sam explained. “So where is he now?” He asked Dean.

“Said he had to get out of the bunker, too much warding in here,” Dean said, standing up from the table. “You done?” he asked you.

You nodded and he took your plate to the sink. “Thank you.”

“She’s awake because the prophet before her is in Purgatory,” you all jumped as Cas spoke from the doorway.

“Dammit Cas! Make a noise or somethin’!” Dean yelled. “And what do you mean the prophet is in Purgatory?”

“What do you think that means?” Cas squinted at Dean. “For some reason the prophet has been taken to Purgatory.”

“By who?” Sam asked.

“We don’t know. But he is not supposed to be there. We need to get him out.”

“Okay, and how do you suggest we do that?” Dean said.

“You know very well how Dean. You and your brother have both been to Purgatory before and successfully escaped.”

You thought you saw Dean’s face pale a little before he cleared his throat and said, “Are you saying we have to go get him? You escaped too, why can’t you go get him?”

“Naomi got me out Dean, I did not escape. Angels cannot enter or leave Purgatory.”

“So, what, we have to get a rogue reaper again?” Sam asked.

“Yes. I don’t know of any other way to get there, I’m sorry,” Cas said.

“Alright, well, I’ll start researching, see if I can find one,” Sam stood up from the table and started to leave the kitchen.

Dean grabbed Sam’s arm, “No Sam, I’ll go. You went last time.”

“Dean, it’s okay. I can go. You were there for a whole year because of me,” Sam looked down, a pained look on his face.

“Sam…” Dean started.

“Dean, I’m going,” Sam walked out of the kitchen before Dean could say anything else.

You looked at Dean and saw a myriad of emotions playing across his face; worry, anger, then fear.

“When you say Purgatory, do you mean what I think you mean?” You asked softly.

Dean looked at you like he had forgotten you were in the room, “Yeah.”

“You were there for a year?”

“Yeah, I stabbed a dick in the neck and the blast sent me and Cas there,” he sat down at the table.

You looked at Cas and he nodded, confirming Dean’s story.

“That’s…awful,” you said.

“It wasn’t Club Med, that’s for sure,” Dean snarked. He stared at you for a minute and you squirmed, uncomfortable with his piercing green eyes staring at you.

“So, do you have any experience with guns?”

You laughed, “Me? No, I’ve never shot a gun in my life.”

“Would you like to learn?”

“Ummm, sure, why not?”

“Dean, what are you doing? Are you going to try and make this woman a hunter?” Cas asked, clearly perturbed.

“No Cas, but she’s not going to be helpless either. After what happened to Kevin–” he trailed off and shot a look at you.

“Who’s Kevin?” You didn’t like the look on his face.

“Doesn’t matter. Do you want to learn how to protect yourself, or do you want to depend on us to protect you?”

You sat and thought for a minute. “Protect myself.”

“Good, let’s go,” Dean stood and you followed.

While Sam researched you learned how to shoot every gun they owned. For weeks Dean taught you how to trap angels, demons, and what worked against shapeshifters, werewolves, and vampires. He even taught you some hand-to-hand combat. It was during one of these sparring sessions that you punched Dean square in the nose.

“Oh my God!! I’m so sorry!” You covered your mouth with your hands as Dean fell against the wall, cupping his hands under his nose to catch the blood.

“Damn, I’ve taught you too well!” He laughed.

You ran across the room and grabbed a towel, pressing it to his nose to stop the flow. He hissed in pain and grabbed your wrist.

“I’m so sorry Dean, I feel awful.”

“It’s alright, I let my guard down. I didn’t realize how quickly you would pick this stuff up.”

You suddenly became very aware of his thumb rubbing your wrist. You jerked your arm away and looked down at the mat. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean looked confused.

“I–I mean–nothing, I just–” you trailed off, not sure what to say.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, I–are we done for today?” You wanted to get out of there so desperately.

“Sure, we can be,” Dean smiled behind the bloody towel.

“Ok, thanks. I’m sorry, again,” you ran out of the workout room and back to your room, slamming the door behind you. You sat down on your bed, your mind racing. Why had he been rubbing your wrist like that? Was it just force of habit, he was a huge flirt after all, or was it something more? No, how could it be? Dean Winchester, attracted to you? Hah! That would never happen.

After you showered and got dressed you found Sam in the library, hunched over his laptop.

“Any progress?” You asked, sitting beside him.

“I think I might have found a spell, since I struck out finding any rogue reapers,” Sam sighed, sitting back in his chair. “It opens a Portal and I just have to step through.”

“That’s it? Wow, that seems easy.”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, you would think. The problem is once you get there, finding the Portal that leads out, and staying alive.”

Dean walked in then and you gasped at the bruises under his eyes.

“Whoa! What happened to you?” Sam asked.

“I accidentally punched him when we were sparring,” you looked down at your hands in embarrassment.

Sam laughed so hard you thought he was going to fall out of the chair and you looked up at him in surprise.

“Oh, that’s too good!” Sam wiped his eyes, still chuckling.

“Shut up,” Dean smiled and punched him in the shoulder.

“Thank you y/n, that’s the best laugh I’ve had in a while,” Sam clapped his hand on your shoulder and you smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

“What have you found out?” Dean asked Sam. Sam explained the portal and Dean nodded.

“Good, then I’m coming with you.”

“Dean–” Sam started.

“Sam, more than one person can fit through, I’m going with you! You know what that place is like!”

“Who’s going to stay here and watch out for y/n?”

“She’ll be in the bunker, she’ll be fine!”

“No Dean, I’m going alone. You need to stay here and protect her. She’s obviously important if the demons are after her. End of discussion,” Sam stood and walked out of the room.

“Dammit,” Dean mumbled, sitting down beside you.

“I’m sorry Dean,” you said again, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“No, it’s okay, it’s not your fault,” he grabbed your hand and squeezed. “Sam can be stubborn sometimes. Besides, you can only watch so much TV before you’d be bored, I need to stay here and keep you entertained,” he smiled.

You looked down at his hand holding yours and then looked up, your face flushed. He leaned closer to you, was he about to kiss you?

“Is this okay?” He asked, his face an inch away from yours.

You nodded and he touched his lips to yours, softly, his other hand cupping the back of your head. You moaned, softly, and he rubbed your wrist with his thumb. God, that did things to you, why did that do things to you?? He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against yours.

“Damn, I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“Are you serious?” You asked breathlessly.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He leaned back and looked at you, confused.

“Because you’re you and I’m…me,” you shrugged your shoulders like it was obvious.

“You mean beautiful? Yes, you are,” he kissed you again and this time you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him. He picked you up out of your chair and settled you on his lap. You stared down at him, breathlessly, trying to believe this was actually happening.

“Should we go to bed?” He asked you, his hands creeping up under your shirt.

You nodded and he picked you up and carried you to his room


	3. Chapter 3

You stretched, yawning, and smiled when you realized Dean’s arms were around your waist. Last night had been amazing. You hadn’t had a night like that in years. You rolled over to face him and kissed the tip of his nose. He stirred and opened his eyes, blinking slowly.

“Mornin’,” he drawled, running his hands through his hair.

“Mornin’,” you said, and slid your hands down his stomach.

“Oh...are we gonna make this a really good morning?” He asked, smirking at you.

Your answer was to scoot down his body and take him in your mouth. He pushed his hips up to meet you and moaned, tangling his hands in your hair. You took him in as far as you could go and then pulled back, flicking the tip of his cock with your tongue. 

He sat up then, pulling you onto his lap, your legs wrapping around him. He kissed you and you moaned when you felt the tip of his dick nudging at your entrance. He lifted you up and eased you back down, filling you up. You hissed and dug your nails into his back, you were still a little sore from last night.

“Okay?” He asked, his hands squeezing your waist.

You nodded, “God yes, don’t stop.”

Once you two finally left the bedroom you found Sam sitting at the big table, dozens of books open around him.

“Did you two sleep well?” He smirked.

You blushed so hard you probably turned fifteen different shades of red.

“Shut up,” Dean said, and sat down at the table. “Whaddya got?”

“I think I’ve found where to get most of the ingredients for the spell, but we need Cas’s help to get the last one.”

“Alright, so give him a call,” Dean said.

Sam nodded, “Already did. He’s out there looking for it now. Took care of that while you two were ‘sleeping in’,” Sam made air quotes with his fingers and chuckled.

“Yeah yeah,” Dean said, getting up from the table. “You hungry?” He asked you.

“Yes please,” you followed him to the kitchen, glad to be out of there.  
“Don’t mind Sam, he’s just jealous,” he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to his side.

You smiled and helped him make breakfast, the two of you falling into a comfortable routine like you’d been there for years.

It was about a week later when Sam had all the ingredients and was ready to cast the spell. You all went outside to get away from all the warding spells that probably wouldn’t let it work. Dean argued with Sam one more time that he should come with him but Sam was having none of it.

Dean stood beside you while Sam cast the spell, his arms crossed and his face screwed up in anger and worry.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay,” you wrapped your hand around his arm, trying to comfort him, and you felt something bulky under his coat.

“What is that?” You pulled his coat back and saw the weapon he had brought back from Purgatory.

“Dean, what are you doing?” 

“Shh!” He hissed. “I’m going with Sam whether he likes it or not,” he whispered. “Once he gets the portal open, I’m jumping in behind him.”

“Dean,” you tried to scold him but still keep your voice low, “Sam said he didn’t want you to come!”

“Yeah well, Sam doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Dean grumbled.

“Well then I’m coming with you.”

“What? No, out of the question!” Dean turned to you, eyes wide with fear.

“I’m not staying here by myself, sitting on the bench while you two are fighting my battle in Purgatory!”

“y/n, you can’t, you haven’t had enough training and…”

Dean was cut off by a huge burst of wind and you looked towards Sam to see a blue-black hole swirling in front of him, sucking in leaves and branches.

Sam looked towards Dean, nodded, his lips in a turned in a downward smile. “See you soon Dean.”

“Be careful Sammy,” Dean said, and then Sam disappeared.

As soon as he did, Dean took off running and you were right on his heels. You both jumped and suddenly you were falling, twisting through the air and you felt like you were going to be sick. You hit the ground, hard, and the breath was knocked out of you. You looked around and saw Dean getting up a few feet from where you lay.

“Dammit y/n! I told you this was too dangerous!”

“What are you saying, you don’t think you trained me well enough? I can do this Dean!” You stood, brushing yourself off.

“Dammit,” he grumbled, but what was he going to do now? You were here and the portal was closed. 

Suddenly you realized someone was missing. “Where’s Sam?”

Dean jumped up on a fallen log, looking for Sam. The man was a giant, how could you not see him?

“Sam?!” Dean yelled. “Sammy!”

“Sam!” You yelled, cupping your hands around your mouth. But he was nowhere to be found.

“Oh my God Dean, where’s Sam?”


	4. Finale

“Dean, where’s Sam?!” You tried to keep the panic out of your voice but it wasn’t working.

“I don’t know,” Dean looked around, frantic, yelling Sam’s name again.

Suddenly two vampires came around a bend in the trail, headed straight for you.

“Dean!” You yelled, pulling out your gun.

He whipped his head around and jumped off the log, standing in front of you, the Purgatory blade in his hand.

“Dean Winchester, thought you got out,” the vamp snarled, baring its teeth.

“Yeah, well, I’m back,” Dean shifted his weight to his other foot as they circled around the two of you.

“Lucky me,” the vamp charged and Dean sliced off his head as the other one charged at you. You shot at him but the silver wasn’t going to do anything, this was a vamp. He slammed you against a tree and you felt his teeth ripping and tearing at your neck. You screamed in pain but just as suddenly as it started, it was over, and his head was on the ground. Dean shoved the body out of the way and pressed his hand to your neck.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m alright, I’m good,” you winced, your neck felt like it was on fire. Dean tore off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around your wound. He stared at you for a minute and then kissed you, pressing you as close to him as possible. He pulled his lips away slowly and pressed his forehead to yours, breathing hard. You put your hand on the back of his neck and squeezed

“Let’s go find Sam,” you said.

Dean took a deep breath, nodded and said, “Let’s go.”

You picked your gun up off the ground and the two of you started walking. You had no idea where to go but Dean did. He wanted to go to the portal that lead out of Purgatory.

“Sam will have to go there, it’s the only way out.”

“Sounds good, do you know where it is?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I remember,” he looked a little concerned.

“Great, so we have to rely on your memory,” you teased.

“Shut up,” he smirked.

You found the portal without encountering any more monsters, miraculously. Now all you had to do was wait. You found a good hiding spot and watched all things great and small walk by, oblivious to the fact that two humans were sitting behind a bush.

“Come on Sam,” Dean muttered, his leg shaking with impatience and worry. 

You grabbed his hand and squeezed it, silently offering your support. He looked at you and sighed, before stareing once more at the spot where Sam should appear.  
You heard two voices and Dean perked up, hope spreading across his face. Then you saw them. Sam was walking with a man, he looked to be in his mid-twenties, and the man was helping him, Sam’s tall frame supported by the man’s relatively small one.

“Sammy!” Dean jumped out from behind the bush and ran towards them. You were startled at first but quickly caught up to him.

“Dean? What the hell?” Sam looked at Dean like he had three heads.

“Did you really think I would let you do this alone?” Dean asked. “What happened, where are you hurt?”

“I’m okay, I got a pretty big gash in my leg,” he moved his torn pant leg aside and you gasped. His thigh was torn to ribbons. He had wrapped his flannel shirt around as much of it as he could, but what used to be white was now red.

“Um...hello,” the man said, holding his hand out to shake Dean’s hand.

“Sorry, Jake, this is my brother, Dean,” Sam said.

“Nice to meet ya Jake,” Dean shook his hand. “Let me take gigantor off your hands,” he grabbed Sam’s arm and put it around his shoulders. 

Sam hissed in pain before gritting his teeth and saying, “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

“Sam, how are you going to climb the hill?” Dean asked, staring up at the portal.

“I...I’ll be fine,” Sam said, but he didn’t look too confident.

“Hi, I’m y/n,” you said, shaking Jake’s hand. 

He shook it and then his eyes got wide, “The other prophet?”

“Yeah, how did you know that?” you asked.

“The angels have been talking about you for weeks.”

“Oh,” you glanced at Dean, who didn’t look too happy about this revelation.

It was slow going but all four of you managed to get up the hill and to the portal. Dean made sure you and Jake went through first with him and Sam following close behind. Once you got back to the bunker, you all sat at the table in the conference room waiting for Cas, bruised, bloody and tired.

When he got there, Cas healed you and Sam and then you all turned your attention to Jake.

“So Jake, who took you to Purgatory?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. I went to bed, and when I woke up, I was there,” Jake said.

“How did you manage to survive?” Cas asked.

“I hid, a lot. I walked for miles trying to find my way out, but every time I heard footsteps I would hide.”

“I almost walked right past him,” Sam said.

“Yeah, when I finally figured out he was human I couldn’t believe it. I jumped out from behind the bushes and he almost stabbed me,” Jake smiled.

“He scared the shit out of me,” Sam chuckled.

“How did you get hurt?” Dean asked.

“Damn werewolf caught me by surprise,” Sam grunted.

“Sam saved my life,” Jake said. “That thing was trying to slice my throat!”

Dean smiled, “Kickin’ ass and takin’ names, that’s how the Winchesters do.”

Sam smirked. “Well, you’re safe now, that’s what matters. Now we just have to figure out who wanted you in Purgatory to begin with. And why the demons want to kill y/n.”

You sighed, more mysteries to solve.

“Well, if anyone can figure it out, I know I can count on you two,” Cas said.

You cleared your throat, shooting Cas a withering look.

“And you...also...y/n,” Cas sputtered.

You laughed, “Thanks Cas.”

Cas agreed to take Jake back to his family and order some angels to keep a close eye on him. 

Later that night you and Dean were lying in bed, his arms wrapped around you, holding you close, and you knew you were right where you belonged.


End file.
